1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand held magnetic test panel holder that will improve the process of producing individual test panels used for color matching, tinting and color reference.
2. Prior Art
The inventor discovered that test panels are often held directly by the user's hand to be painted, which poses a risk to the painter due to the skin contact with various types of paints. Another method of painting test panels is to tape them to a stir stick and then hold the stir stick by hand, creating a distance away from the sprayed paint. This method is better than holding the test panel directly, although the process of taping the test panel to a stir stick is more time consuming and can add material costs over time. When spray painting of a test panel is complete, wet test panels are usually set on a table or other horizontal surface to dry. This exposes the wet paint to dirt and contamination, creating an undesired appearance to the paint. My invention, the hand held magnetic test panel holder, will provide multiple advantages and improvements for painting test panels. The key advantages of this invention are that it provides an easy and safer way to hold test panels, it speeds up the process of creating a test panel, it reduces material costs associated with producing test panels, and it holds the test panel in an isolated location while the paint is drying. The invention holds a metal test panel via a magnet at the top section. The test panel holder will also hold panels made of paper (or other non metal substrates), by its metal clip board, which is magnetically attached to the magnet at the top section. To reduce the user's risk of coming in contact with the paint being sprayed, the user holds the test panel holder at the bottom section, at its handle. The length of the holder's main body distances the test panel at the upper area from the handle, where the painter's hand is, to avoid contact with the sprayed paint. For paint drying, and for storage, the test panel holder is placed on a metal wall or other metal surface by its mounting magnets. When the paint is drying on the test panel, the entire holder is set out of the way of the immediate work area on the wall so the paint can dry without disturbance or contamination. The entire process of creating a test panel is improved because of the ease of quick attachment of the test panel to its holder, whether it is a metal panel held directly by the holding magnet, or if it is a paper panel, held on the clipboard, which is held to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,119 to Yharra shows a movable wall assembly using magnets to secure wall partitions together. This magnetic attachment is intended for holding partitions, whereas the test panel holder's magnets are intended to attach a test panel on one side and attach itself to the wall at the other end. Storage of the test panel holder is to be placed anywhere on a wall and not to be connected to other test panel holders, such as the movable wall partitions as described by Yharra. Although both inventions utilize magnets to hold objects in place, they differ greatly in scope and detail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,051 to Domenico describes a mountable hanger for rear view mirrors using magnetic attachment for a novelty article to be hung. Although this is also a magnetic hanger with an automotive application, it is in no relation to the test panel holder since it will not assist in holding a test panel for spraying, nor will it hang to the wall for paint drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,059 to Bosch and Dyer show a portable and foldable magnetic tool holder. Although this could hold a test panel due to its magnets, it would not be suitable for spraying test panels since the backing of the holder would be covered in paint and the entire device would not hold magnetically to the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 to Coleman and Scalise show a magnetic tool holder that mounts on a wall. This is intended to hang tools. Although a test panel could be attached to this device, and the device could be attached to a wall for paint drying and regular storage, the device does not have a handle for holding and does not include any bends for extending beyond and away from the wall.
Various other designs for holding tools or test panels do exist, but with limitations in comparison to my invention. None of the above items described offer the ability to hold a test panel at a distance for the painter to paint safely and to hang on the wall for drying and storage. None of the prior art specify any type of test panel holding clipboard or other aspects in close relation similar to the hand held magnetic test panel holder. Magnetic attachment of a test panel and the combination of magnetic attachment to a wall further differentiate the invention, along with a handle connected with the main body. The added leverage due the magnet positioning is also a key innovation first cited with the hand held magnetic test panel holder.
Reference list of prior art cited:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,119 to Yharra (1989)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,051 to Domenico (1990)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,059 to Bosch and Dyer (1987)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,822 to Coleman and Scalise (1993)